narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Carry Your Dreams ~The Crissroad of Beginnings~
, performed by Rake, is the twenty-sixth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began with episode 320 and ended in episode 332. Its follow-up is Black Night Town. Lyrics Rōmaji Itsuka kitto kitto tadoritsuku tameni Ima wa mada mada aru kou Osanai koroteni shita omocha kawari dattakita Tada otoudasu hontou soredakeni Muchuu ni natte ita Akirameru no wa kandanna youde ichiban muzukashi Sousa boku wa kyoumo utauyo Dakara sou yume wa kanau shinjitai shinjitai Tatta hitori demo todoitekuretara Kono koe garerumade Daredemo yume wa kanau shinjiteru shinjiteru Dakara motto motto mirai wa korekara Sukinairo ni kawaruyo Yume o midaite arukou Kanji いつかきっときっと辿り着くために 今はまだまだ歩こう 幼い頃手にしたおもちゃ代わりだったギター ただ音を出す　本当それだけに夢中になっていた 諦めるのは簡単なようで　一番難しい そうさ僕は今日も歌うよ だからそう　夢は叶う信じたい　信じたい たった一人でも　届いてくれたら この声かれるまで だれでも　夢は叶う信じてる　信じてる だからもっともっと未来はこれから　好きな色にかわるよ 夢を抱いて歩こう Rōmaji (Full Version) Osanai koro te ni shita omocha kawaridatta gitā Chōshihazure no chuuningu no mama gamushara ni narashi teta Nakama to kanadetakute hajimete kunda bando wa Tada otowodasu hontou soredakeni muchuu ni natte ita Akirame tsukazu mata hajimekara Asa mo yoru mo kamawazu hiki tsudzuketa Dakara sou yume wa kanau shinjitai shinjitai Yubisaki ni komete kanaderu merodii Kimi ni todoketakute Dare demo yume wa kanau shinji teru shinji teru Itsuka kitto kitto tadori tsuku tame ni ima wa madamada arukou Hitori kiri no kurisurōdo kakikesa rete iku koe Kono basho ga hajimari to ieru hi o yumemite utatteru Akirameru no wa kantan'na yōde ichiban muzukashii Sou sa boku wa kyou mo utau yo Dakara sou yume wa kanau shinjitai shinjitai Tatta hitori demo todoite kuretara Kono-goe kareru made Dare demo yume wa kanau shinji teru shinji teru Dakara motto motto mirai wa korekara sukinairo ni kawaru yo Yume o daite arukou Just keep dreaming Let's try kowakunai kimi to boku naraba zutto Don't cry daijoubu tewotsunaide hora ikou Kanji (Full Version) 幼い頃手にしたおもちゃ代わりだったギター 調子はずれのチューニングのまま　がむしゃらに鳴らしてた 仲間と奏でたくてはじめて組んだバンドは ただ音を出す　本当それだけに夢中になっていた あきらめつかず　また初めから 朝も夜もかまわず弾き続けた だからそう　夢は叶う信じたい　信じたい 指先に込めて　奏でるメロディー 君に届けたくて だれでも　夢は叶う信じてる　信じてる いつかきっときっと辿り着くために　今はまだまだ歩こう ひとりきりのクリスロード　かき消されていく声 この場所がはじまりと言える日を　夢見て歌ってる 諦めるのは簡単なようで　一番難しい そうさ僕は今日も歌うよ だからそう　夢は叶う信じたい　信じたい たった一人でも　届いてくれたら この声かれるまで だれでも　夢は叶う信じてる　信じてる だからもっともっと未来はこれから　好きな色にかわるよ 夢を抱いて歩こう Just keep dreaming Let's try　こわくない　君と僕ならばずっと Don't cry　大丈夫　手を繋いでほらいこう English (Full Version) Guitar toys was picked at an early age Tune tuning remains hell-bent on ringing was The band crossed for the first time, I wanted to play fellow Just make it sound really had the hooked it to Not giving up also from the beginning Morning and night, playing the violin So that dream will come true I want to believe I want to believe Melody played with fingertips I want to delivered to you Anyone who dreams come true I believe believe To reach surely surely someday walk still Voices Chris alone the Lord blotted Sing, dream, this place goes for the beginning and Seems easy giving up the most difficult Yeah I sing today So that dream will come true I want to believe I want to believe I arrived at the one and only Hoarse voice Anyone who dreams come true I believe believe So more and more the future from this favourite colour instead. A dream walking Just keep dreaming If you let's try not afraid and I have been Don't cry OK hands, let's look Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings